Elusive
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: "...In a book, I remember very little about and have to train with you to stay alive in a state with overpowered vampires and hormonal wolves... but well I'm just your resident, lowkey teenager trying to make her money. A minor character that somehow becomes major." (Prologue Redone)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No ownership over the original Twilight. Purely fanfiction.**

* * *

I never asked to be reborn. However, I was glad all the same. No, not because I love Twilight or was a diehard fan.

I'm glad because I got to spend more time with my father and brother.

Caring little for the actual story itself, I simply wanted to get away from anything to do with Twilight and live in the sunniest place possible.

I never cared for the drama of the story didn't read anything past the first book anyways. Heck, I got the second book and immediately stopped after the fifth page. And that was me pushing myself to at least read ten pages before passing judgment.

Didn't make it to ten pages obviously.

Which is why I normally found myself wondering why a dead woman brought me here. I knew very little to what there was about the Twilight Saga.

If I did know that my life would depend on it someday I would have memorized, obsessed, and researched everything there was to Twilight before I woke up a toddler. Unfortunately, I didn't though because the damned book had no impact on my first life.

Since I didn't know basically anything about Twilight I came up with a half-baked-hopefully-it-works-if-not-I'm-screwed plan.

Stay the hell away from anything to do with Twilight.

Simple right?

Wrong, it's hard to stay away from anything to do with Twilight when your dad was apparently now of Quileute decent and living in La Push.

 **….**

It's on Friday.

My chubby short fingers tried to grasp onto the bottle in my hand. The rubber bottle slips from my fingers repeatedly before I give up and decide to get assistance.

My legs barely trembled now when I attempted to walk around the house so I made good time in getting to the living room where Mommy was situated at her work desk doing some kind of papers.

I didn't bother trying to look at the boring paper, Instead, I tapped Mommy on her leg to get her attention.

"Mommy." I waited for a second for her to respond. When she didn't I kept repeating her name until she did.

"Baby I can hear you, just speak." Her tone was flustered and impatient. I wasn't offended, those papers looked like terrible math equations.

I held up my bottle of disgusting grape juice. "The bottle keeps slipping through my fingers, Mommy. Help me, Mommy."

She flipped a page. "Uh.." she started to move sheets around as if she was looking for something important. Most likely was. "Sweety go find Daddy, okay? Mommy's really busy right now."

I ignored the clench in my stomach at that. "Yes, ma'am." I turned with a smile on my face to find Daddy because this time it'll be different.

 _Daddy and Daniel are here so Mommy won't have to work so hard._

With that thought firmly inside my head, I searched for Daddy to find him outside in his garden pulling up weeds.

I already knew this was about to be a bust.

"Daddy, I can't get my bottle to stay in my hands. Help me, Daddy."

He looked up at me and smiled dazzlingly. "Of course, baby girl." He got up and dusted his hands on his pants. He leaned against the porch railing. "Now what does my Lil sunshine need?"

I presented him with my bottle. "I can't keep the bottle steady long enough to drink it. Help me, Daddy." It was more of a demand than a request.

He laughed at my dilemma before shaking his head. "Sorry baby girl, I'm a bit busy right now." He tapped the porch railing than. "Find your brother. He should be somewhere in the house." He scratched his head full of hair. "Probably watching his cartoons. Join him."

I was dismissed then and I pushed down the anger bubbling up. "Yes, sir." I couldn't wait till I was old enough to do stuff on my own again. With a silent huff, I made my way back into the house.

Walking into Dan's room I presented him with my bottle. He took one look at it then went back to eating his popcorn. "No."

My hands fell down. "I haven't even asked you yet."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't need to. I overheard you asking Mom." He stared intently at the cartoon playing on the screen.

I sighed knowing he wasn't about to help me. "Fine." Walking to the kitchen I put my given-up-on bottle in the icebox for another day.

Shrugging my shoulders I went to watch cartoons with Dan. "It was disgusting anyway." Not enough sugar made the kool-aid sour and bitter.

 **…**

"Can I now?"

"No."

I waited two seconds before asking Dan again. He growled in frustration and pushed me over onto the semi-freshly cut grass.

Me being the turtle I am, wiggled around on my back trying to get up. "Help me up right now you jerk," I demanded.

He crossed his arms in annoyance. "No, you're just gonna keep begging to play with my toys."

The neighbor's kids saw me wiggling like a turtle and started pointing and laughing.

Even after being reborn, the embarrassment still followed me. "I'm gonna kill you," I growled out. "I can see your death now."

He moved his remote control truck to hit me on my frailing arms. "I was hoping it'd be a surprise."

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh trust me, it will be for you."

He stood up then. "Okay that does it, I'm going back in the house."

My eyes widened in panic and I wiggled more urgently. "No! It's gonna start raining again! Don't-Hey come back here-I'm sorry! Help me, Mommy! Mommy, Help!"

* * *

 **And here is Elusive's new prologue because the first one was too long for a beginning chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Part 1: Change

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Twilight.**

* * *

I expected to wake up peacefully. My laptop playing songs because I'd left it on or maybe not because the battery had died.

I expected my room to be cold and I'd climb back under the cover in a blind search of warmth still half asleep. I'd get comfy again and go back to sleep.

What I hadn't expected was to be kicked violently out of my bed and sent to harshly to my hardwood floor. The fact that I no longer had a carpet didn't register because I'd gripped my side that had been hit tightly. I curled in on myself before straightening out and becoming rigid.

I clenched my teeth in pain and tears of pain rushed down my cheeks.

"Get up."

My heart froze as I recognized the voice immediately. My body lowered to the ground and I bowed my head.

I bit into my trembling lips. "Why are you doing this to me?" I begged for an answer in a pathetic voice.

 _Oh dear Jesus._

"Why am I here you ask?" She then hummed, the sound of her shoes lightly tapping the floor had me flinching expecting for more pain to be issued out.

"Well, I'm helping you obviously."

I shook violently when she grabbed my hair roughly and pulled me up. Having a sensitive head doesn't help either and my immediate reaction when someone grabs onto my hair happened. Not that I expected for it to really do damage...it did.

I pushed her hand away in a blind attempt to get away and she stumbled back. She growled in pain, her right arm clenching her left arm, cradling it to her chest.

"What was that?!" She hissed out aggravated.

I felt a sense of accomplishment at whatever I did causing her pain. Getting up the best I could with having to use the wall to pull myself up, I glared at her with pure dislike. Never before in my life have I ever felt such _wrath_ towards another to this degree. I held my side and had to bite my lip when I squeezed too tightly and a choked sob left my throat.

I chose to ignore her question in favor of trying to calm down knowing that my anger will only cause me to sin later on. Taking deep shaky breaths I averted my eyes away from her. I solidified my resolve before looking back up to where her eyes should be, instead there is just empty holes and I felt light headed.

"I binded you to the pits of hell...why are you still here?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows, feeling ashamed of myself for holding conversation with a demon. I begged for forgiveness in my head.

"Stupid _girl!_ I'm not some disgusting demon!" She hissed out and she held her hand out to strike me again and I shrunk in on myself.

 _Really wish I would have expected those self-defence classes when I had the chance right about now._

She seemed to realize what she was about to do and paused. Taking a deep breath she lowered her hand and started to twirl her umbrella again. She started humming, turning her back to me and if I wasn't so scared I would have sweatdropped.

Instead I settled for trying to bolt out of the room. I would have made it if not for the pain in my side stopping me and the extension cord tripping me.

I pushed myself up and immediately started crawling back, crying again from the pain, when she stood towering over my pitiful body that shook in fright.

She tapped her chin before she started to crackle. She raised her hand and pointed a skeletal finger at my face. She lowered the umbrella to cover her empty eye sockets and whispered just high enough for me to hear. " _Beheer….and_ _keer die ouderdom om_." **(1)**

I only vaguely recognized the South African accent suddenly very preminate in her voice before my body started to burn painfully.

A scream and sob mixed together in my throat and I choked realizing no sound left my mouth. Coughing roughly, I gripped the fabric of my shirt roughly. I shriveled into myself before throwing my limbs outward. Trying many different positions to ease the pain, anything to make it stop.

I laid out onto my stomach and the pain started to loosen some. Thinking it was over I relaxed my muscles. Almost as quickly as I relaxed my muscles the pain _worsened_ and _tripled_ I lifted my body from the floor in pain, throwing my head back, trying to scream for my mother.

Nothing came out.

I curled my legs in underneath my body and gripped the extension cord tightly, not caring if I broke it. My eyes blown wide like they are going to pop out of my sockets and my pupils dilated.

 _My skins on fire… my bones...it's...it's as if they're melting….I can't...take this. Oh God, please...please just make these pains STOP!_

"Pity...the last person lasted longer before fainting."

I felt sorry for the person who had to go through this before me and I couldn't help but wonder who else she's tortured like this.

* _crack*_

 _*Snap*_

"When you wake up you'll thank me and in a few months time I'll be back to collect payment."

I barely heard the three thuds, as if she was dropping stuff onto the floor, because I lost consciousness.

* * *

Waking up in the morning with no school is amazing. Knowing you'll still be semi-same the next day. Like waking up still five foot six in height and hair to your butt, finally getting that hourglass figure through days of hard work and eating right. It would be awesome to wake up _present you_.

Waking up **not** the same you as before is not amazing but is in fact a terrifying and mind blowing experience. Not hourglass figure, no acne free face (finally), no long hair to my butt, no long toned legs, no square glasses...All of it shrunk.

I woke up on the floor, highly confused and tired. I squeezed my eyes shut feeling a sharp pain in my head. However, when I'd went to grip my head in pain I noticed quickly of my lack of hair.

Snapping my eyes open and I crawled to the full body mirror in the corner of my room; which should be leaning against the wall to remain upright. I'd hit something hard against my knee during my crawling causing me lay over onto my side and grip my knee. After seeing that I had no wound just small pains, I slowly lifted my eyes to see a pair of large light brown eyes behind my dirty, round glasses.

I got to my feet as quickly as I could. Having to lean my weight onto my unbruised leg.

I noted how my glasses seemed so large on my face now. Tiny caramel hands raised out in front of my body leaning some weight against the mirror and the other raised to hold my glasses on my face. My eyes roamed from my face to an overall small _child_ body drowning in the large grey t-shirt I'd fallen asleep in last night. _Short chubby_ legs, small baby toes, and a large rounded face with chubby cheeks. No overall figure whatsoever and _oh_ my hair.

My long hair I'd spent hours on growing is now reduced to that of just chin length.

 _How could this be happening?_

I lifted up my hands in front of my body, sliding down onto the floor with my legs out in front of me. I scratched my head and I would have squealed at how soft my curls felt if not for the situation I'm currently in.

"I've shrunk...in my sleep-no not sleep...I fainted." I thought absent-minded. "Should I be freaking out right now? What do I do?...Am I freaking out?" I thought out loud to myself confused.

I turned my body slowly taking in my surroundings.

I don't know if I expected this or if maybe I'm secretly freaking out on the inside because my room isn't the same either.

 _It's..everything is like in my old photos from when I was a child. Strange, but then again she shrunk me so she could have also done something to my surroundings._

"I'd better investigate." I mumbled to myself, standing. I tested my weight on my hurt leg and was please to find that the pain was barely noticeable now. I nodded to myself before turning fully to my room.

I squinched up my nose at the what I saw.

A plain hardwood floor, khaki colored curtains, a desk with two pencils, one pen, and a stack of papers resting a top it. A chair in front of it, and small dresser that had four drawers.

"What happened to my room?" I thought out loud walking forward towards my now plain twin sized bed with plain covers. I felt anger slowly start to blossom in my heart and I noticed two neon sticky note attached to my now degraded bed. I read it in my head.

 _By now you've noticed the change in your room. How similar it is to your childhood room. That's because it is, I've decided to return to you fourteen years of your life provided you entertain me…._

I then moved onto the second one.

 _Welcome to my prison Alexander William. By the way, you should change your name, you're a girl not a boy._

My eye twitched before I ripped the notes off of my mattress and I opened the desk drawer and placed both of the neon letters inside. I sat down on my bed and was pleasantly surprised at the softness of the cover. I crossed my legs and placed m elbows onto my knees. Dropping my head into my open palms I closed my eyes and began to think out loud.

"So a skeletal creature as sent me fourteen years into the past so I can entertain her…." I hummed to myself, before stopping realizing that _she_ does the same thing. "Maybe I've gotten high on accident or maybe I've caused myself to go into a coma state and I'm just imagining all this for something to think about…"

I opened my eyes. "Fourteen years huh...maybe...just maybe something good as come from all this."

Crawling to the edge of the bed before throwing my legs off of the side and sliding down, I landed gently onto the floor. I stumbled a bit and got slightly dizzy but I closed my eyes and shook my head waiting for it to pass. After allowing myself time to stabilize, I slowly made my way over to my door before opening it softly. I left the door open and begame walking down the hallway which lead to the master bedroom, if I remember correctly.

I had to check. I just _have_ to.

My heart began beating faster the closer I got to my parent's room. I thought my heart was going to explode when I saw that the door was cracked open slightly. I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw two lumps in the same bed.

Tears quickly found their way down my face and I was shoving the door open without much beforehand thought and when it banged against the wall both of the people inside the bed shot upright and there he was.

My _daddy_ is laying in bed and staring at me in confusion and worry at the tears running down my face.

My dad is _breathing_ in front of me, there's blood pumping through his veins. He's not dead anymore. He's alive because I'm in the past and just dammit he's _alive!_

"Alex/baby?" Mom and Dad said in unison equally as concerned with my sudden entrance and tears. I couldn't stop the choked sob that escaped my mouth and I was running at him. I threw myself into his arms sobbing loudly. I ignored the pain in my side in favor of staying attached to my father.

Him and Mom began to try and comfort me but nothing would stop my tears. I tightened my arms around his neck. "Y-you're h-h-here!" I tried speaking and failed. Stuttering and hiccuping in my sentence.

I missed the confused glances shared between my parent's has Dad rubbed comforting circles on my back and Mom ran her fingers through my chin length curly hair.

Dad shushed me. "Babygirl, what's wrong?" He asked gently when I finally looked up at him.

Hiccuping again before lifting the oversized shirt and sloppily wiped my face but the old tears were quickly replaced by new ones.

I couldn't help the crack in my voice when I spoke. "You're a-alive. You're here with us." I said pressing my tiny hands against his chest to make sure he is really actually here. I felt the rise and fall of his chest to show his lungs were expanding and contracting.

Safe to say that I stayed in Dad's arms all that night and slept in between him and Mom. I didn't care if I was really a teenager sleeper with her parents because on the outside now I'm a four-year-old.

My dad's alive again and I'm happy.

* * *

Waking up alone in a room different from my own left me greatly confused but when I'd saw myself in the mirror, which was sitting on a desk, I'd remembered waking up in the past after my horrible encounter with Ms.P&B.

 _Perra_ _ **(2)**_ Bones, my name I'll identify her by from now on.

I'd really just thought it was some kind of repetitive nightmare but now it must be official, I'm in the past. I've never had a nightmare where in I slept in and woke up in the same nightmare.

The smell of bacon drifted into the room through the cracked door and I perked up immediately.

 _I'll think on this after I've eaten. Can't fully process everything with a growling stomach to distract me._

"I'll explore my surroundings afterwards and check for any suspicious out of the ordinary objects." I nodded my head in confirmation. I took quick steps out of their room and to my own.

On the way their, down a different hallway in the house, I could have sworn I saw a shadow pass by. Though when I stopped to see if it was going to pass by again it didn't.

I shrugged my shoulders, deciding to investigate more into that after eating.

Pulling open my bottom drawer to which I believe I'd kept my pants in while I was younger but instead found there is underwear in that drawer. I shrugged my shoulders and started on an adventure to find clothes that actually did fit me.

I'd finally ended up settling with a pale peach sundress and white ankle socks. I spun around once, checking myself out in the mirror. Small feet, short legs, no shape, flat as a board, round face, chubby cheeks, large light brown eyes, short chin length dark brown curls framed my face.

I'm adorable.

I'm in the past for an odd and extremely strange reason….I can change the way I look in the future. I can finally get my body right from the start instead having to start some time in the future. I can take better care of myself instead of letting myself get so many cavities as before all of this happened. I walked out of my room but paused at the door.

If I was in the past that means Jaden wouldn't be here or would she?

My family hadn't moved to Newton till I was about three years old from Houston for a quieter location. Personally I would have preferred living in the city, small town places maybe aren't really for me I guess.

As for the matter with Jaden, I'll just have to find out for myself later on.

Walking down the stairs to the bottom floor, I decided I'd best find out the date now instead of waiting till after I check out my surroundings.

I saw Dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper and Mom was just setting down a plate of bacon, eggs, grits, and biscuits. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled again. I had to literally jump into my seat and I whined not missing being so short. Right when I was about to put a fork full into my mouth a dark brown hand reached out and slapped mine gently.

I looked up into my Dad's disapproving gaze and I immediately realized why and I flushed in embarrassment. I had started to attempt to eat without praying first. In my haste of being so happy I'd completely forgotten and I felt stupidity and guilt creep into me.

I clapped my hands together and bowed my head praying to God for protection, health, wealth, and everlasting happiness. I'd prayed for my father, my mother, and I prayed for the Lord to help us with our financial problems. But most of all to ensure I never see that _woman_ again.

I whispered amen and got a bigger fork full than last time.

"Thank you Jesus for the food and thank you too Mommy!" I smiled up at her and she smiled and kissed my forehead.

I felt really warm and goshy on the inside at that moment. Not even the knowledge of the skeletal thing from hell could ruin it.

Well maybe she could.

Dad's back, Mom's smiling so much lighter then after Dad and Josh had passed in the future. I also don't have to worry about school right now either because if I remember correctly I didn't start school until I was five-years-old.

Oh, yeah that reminds me.

"Hey, Daddy?" I asked staring at him with appreciation and love in my eyes. I'm sure if my life was an anime I'd be a chibi right now with huge sparkling brown eyes.

Daddy flipped a page in his newspaper and hummed in acknowledgment to show that he was listening...kind of.

"May I know the date?" I asked and Mom and Dad both shared a shocked look between themselves. I frowned thoughtfully. Had I said something wrong? I had only asked for the date.

Dad set down his newspaper and looked me deep in the eyes. "And where did our babygirl learn to sound so proper overnight from." he sounded serious but his eyes gave away that he was amused.

I did the only thing I could think of, which is tell him the absolute truth because lying is wrong and my Daddy doesn't deserve to be lied to. Mommy either.

So I threw my hands above my head and declared loudly and quite proudly, "The TV!" it's true, I learned a lot of stuff from the television, I'll also admit I learned some bad things from the powerful influence of television also. Including my slight accent that people kept saying I had.

Though, who really needs to know that?

Mom and Dad shared a laugh. Mom walked over to Dad and squeezed his shoulders gently before kissing him. I slapped my hands over my eyes because just 'cuz Daddy's back doesn't mean I don't find them kissing gross or you know...kissing in general is gross.

"Ewwww!" I exclaimed jumping out of my chair and ran to my room but realizing that I needed to pee had me taking a sudden turn for the bathroom and I ended up smacking into the wall.

I also deserved it, I hated my problem with seeing people kiss or being around romance. It had me running away or completely awkward and clumsy.

"I also didn't get the date. Stupid Alex." I reprended myself.

I felt tears prickle the side of my face and I quickly got up, blushing dark red in embarrassment. And that's when I heard quiet crackling….I'd haven't heard before in my life since I was eleven from a tragic accident.

My head slowly raised up, I turned around sluggishly and there is a boy about eight or nine years standing with features so much like mine it's like we're twins but his hair is shorter and he has cute little freckles running across his nose and dark brown hair as dark as mine.

We'd stood there for awhile, him laughing at me and me holding my nose blushing madly as the boy that I haven't really seen in five years laughed at me as if he didn't die and is just now seeing me again after years.

It just happened to be me making a big idiot out of myself.

I ran at him (careful not to trip over my own legs and fall into the wall again) and hug him around the neck. He didn't expect me to hug him resulting in us both sprawled out onto the floor. Me crying on his shoulder and him confused and trying to get off of under my body weight.

"Joshhy~!" I cried out and Josh looked at me confused on as to why I was even crying. To him it was just another day and he'd seen me probably just hours ago so to him there's no reason for me to even be crying so hysterically.

He patted my back awkwardly. "If I give you give more seconds will you get off of me?"

I just shook my head not able to answer quite yet. He'd been my best friend before he'd died along with Dad that day and now he's back. Of course, five seconds aren't going to be enough time for me to express all of how I was feeling.

I only vaguely heard the sound of paddling feet through my cries. I had only registered that Mom had ventured into the hallway to see what all the commotion was when she tried picking me up off of Josh.

She underestimated my gripping skills for I clung tight enough to Josh where she ended up moving him along with me.

"Alex darling why are you clinging to your brother?" Mom asked bending down to our level.

Josh tried pushing me off half-heartedly. "I don't care why the weirdo is hugging me. I just want her off."

I puffed out my cheeks and tightened my arms around his neck and he made a choking sound. He started to tap my arms and tug to loosen my grip that I had on him. He succeed and I felt like slapping my forehead.

Of course, he'd been able to get me off of him whenever he'd like because he's why stronger than me, especially with the self-defence classes he takes. If I remember correctly he was one of the most fit kids in his grade.

Popular with the girls because of his disinterested attitude I guess.

Which brings up the question why is he letting me hug him if he's so bothered by it?

"Alex darling let go of your brother or no ridinger your bike for two weeks." Mom said getting impatient with us. Probably wanting to go back into the kitchen and suck faces with Dad more.

I shuddered at the thought. _Stupid brain, stop thinking up gross images._

Not moving because, really, I'd already worn out riding a bike years ago. It's no longer interesting to me. Like going up a elevator, just not exciting anymore.

Josh started in disgust at my snot getting onto him before practically shoving me (well trying) off of him. Again I wondered why he didn't just shove me off fully.

Maybe I got stronger.

"Mom get this weirdo off of me!" Josh shouted panicked as more snot and tears kept flowing.

Mom stepped forward and tried to tug me gently off of around Josh's body. "Alex what has gotten into you? Release your brother right now!"

I responded by holding on tighter and shaking my head. He's _alive_ and this time around I'll commit everything to my memory.

"Ew-EW! Mom her snot got on my face!"

"Alex darling please let go of your brother!"

I heard my dad sigh in the background and mumble things that sounded oddly like, 'not again and lord help us.' I didn't hear him approach us but then again I wasn't really paying much attention either much too focused on staying attached to Josh..

Maybe younger me has done this before. Interesting.

"M-MOM IT'S IN MY MOUTH! I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

Personally I think they're both just overreacting. I also think things are starting off pretty awesomely, especially now that I have an older brother to annoy again. If it helps I do feel guilty and embarrassed about the snot because that's really gross.

I also silently thanked P&B in my head. Though I took the thanks back after thinking about how she'd attacked me just earlier.

* * *

It's Saturday.

I'm four-years-old and ever since I'd woken up as a child I'd been careful to care for my skin, nails, and hair more. I brushed my teeth I without having to be told twice (not even once), I cleaned without having to be told when I saw a mess. They were my messes normally but really it's the thought that counts.

I could see it greatly confused and shocked my parents because I'm a four-year-old who has before a few weeks ago actually acted like a child. Ruiny, needy, messy, rebellious, and _loud._

Even so, I still have the body of a mindful fifteen year-old-girl (well technically speaking sixteen now) and I was raised to not be messy, unnecessarily loud, be respectful, mind your elders, treat others the way you want to be treated, and most of all to remember that the Lord God is my savior.

So when I'd first woken as a child I'd completely forgotten most times to actually act like a child. So I really just gave up even trying to act like one. I've never really been that good at acting really. Maybe I should try to touch up on my skills.

For example, after the big commotion my brother caused (I caused) I'd wandered into the living room wondering how Mother had arranged the furniture in the past. When I'd saw toys scattered around( most likely my doing probably), water bottles on the coffee table, and loose pieces of trash laying around; I'd gotten to work cleaning it.

Of course, I'd had to climb some things because of my lack of weight. I'd given up completely on trying to sweep with this old wooden broom with straw for the brush.

It's too heavy and large for my small body to handle. Though seeing the look of pride and shock on my mother's face when she'd walked in on me trying to sweep after organizing things was priceless.

I remember grinning from ear to ear and I started doing more things around the house just to be praised by Mommy and Daddy, especially Daddy. I'd practically glow when praised by him.

My brother had called me a praise-nut but I didn't really mind much. I still loved being complimented and showered in affection from my parents.

The one day I'd ever truly upset my parents since being sent to the past was when they took me aside three weeks later and told me I was starting pre-k on Monday. I believe my tears and wailing is completely appropriate.

I'm a sixteen-year-old teenager in advanced classes that is supposed to be in tenth grade reduced to a meer child sent to pre-k!

I've already required the materials before but my parents don't know that. I'd at least rather be in sixth grade with big brother instead of being surrounded by the creatures known as - _shudder_ \- children.

Vile things they are, well except me.

However in my parents eyes I'm still just a four-year-old girl who's crying over getting an education and waking up early.

Terrific.

Shuddering just thinking about being surrounded by germ infested little children with low-to-no hygienic standards.

Which leads as to why I'm currently hiding in my room sniffling and being angry at my parent's and stupid child body when I hear a very familiar sound drift into my room.

I sniffled wiping my face off with tissue then tossing it away into the trash can in the corner of my room. I opened my door with minor difficulty before following the sounds down the hall. The further I get down the hallway the more distinct the once muffled words become.

Blinking curiously pushing open my brothers room door to see a familiar animated child figure with a red pole strapped on his back arguing with a blue haired teenager about something I know nothing of.

Stepping inside I saw that Josh is lying on his bed leaning against the bedboards watching my childhood favorite anime Dragon Balls.

The show that I lasted listened to before all these strange occurrences started happening to me.

I turned back around and walked silently to the kitchen knowing it'd be empty by this hour in the evening time.

Dad would be in his study working and Mother would be out getting groceries and running errands.

When I indeed saw nobody inside the kitchen, I pulled a chair over to the countertop. I hopped onto it then slowly raised myself up onto the counter. I gasped when the chair wobbled some. I breathe out slowly in relief when it stopped almost as quickly as it started wobbling.

"Looorrrddd, I ain't trying to die today." I said under my breath placing my knees onto the top. I grabbed a bag of extra buttery popcorn and quickly hopped back down with extreme caution not wanting to test my existence again.

I moved the chair back to its original place and made my way over to the microwave. I noticed a big problem though the closer I got to the _counter_ where the microwaver lay on top.

I threw my head back and groaned in frustration. Stomping my foot before spinning on my heels. I grabbed the chair none too gently and dragged it to the counter again and stood on it.

Happy that it didn't wobble any, I pulled upen the microwave, opened the popcorn package wrapping and tossed it in. I adjusted it to the middle realizing that having it so far back bothered me.

Pushing my glasses up on my face I leaned against the counter waiting till it reached one, not letting it go off, I quickly stopped it.

I moved everything back to its original place then made my way back to my brother's room. Walking into his room, I climbed onto the bed with minor difficulty. Tucking my legs under my body and sitting on them, I opened the popcorn and a cough interrupted me from eating.

"And what are you doing?" Josh asked looking at me with his signature lazy stare.

After the time if attached myself to him I'd noticed that other than when I did something surprising or noteworthy he didn't really show much energy to care. And that's perfectly okay with me. I don't have to feel awkward around him as much as I thought I would feel.

Honestly, Josh is still kind of a stranger again to me because before three weeks ago I haven't seen or been around him since he died. I'd forgotten little things about him as time went on. Now I find myself frustrated partly because I don't know when I started forgetting so many things that turned into big things and I'm awkward but he's not.

I looked at the TV then back to my bag of popcorn. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching TV while eating popcorn." I answered my own question.

Josh grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back to the headboard beside him and he reached into _my_ bag of popcorn. I noticed how he'd moved me with ease, maybe he works out.

I simply moved the bag so it'd be easier for him to reach the popcorn. Honestly, I'd really popped the popcorn because it was like an offering for letting me in his room and watching on his TV.

Josh paused before turning his lazy gaze to look me in the eyes. The longer he stared at me the more uneasy I felt.

"You're different..." Josh mumbled before turning his head back to the tv putting popcorn in his mouth slowly.

I acted like I didn't hear him and I relaxed when he finally just shrugged his shoulders.

"...you jealous?" I asked smiling slyly. I have been getting a lot more attention from our parents as of lately and maybe he isn't okay with that..

"Shut up and go to school."

I tossed a piece of popcorn at his head without really much aim and it sailed past his head and onto the floor somewhere.

He shrugged relaxing back onto the headboard again and eating more popcorn. "You're cleaning that up."

"...You make me sick."

* * *

"Mother I'm curious." I said diverting my attention from the lush green trees to look at her as she drove.

I'm curious about how much Houston has changed from 1990 to the version I know so well in 2018. I know it definitely shouldn't be such a drastic change like this. The traffic, stop lights, four-way lanes, freeways, sidewalks, multiple covent stores and gas stations.

If my memory serves me correctly the drive to the store really shouldn't have taken this long to reach the store from my childhood house. Just merely four minutes. Most definitely not this much greenery but I was also a child so maybe I'm just remembering differently.

"Mother, we live in Houston, Texas right?" I asked to confirm. I mean, I did wake up in the past so maybe I was also transported to a different city or state. I really don't know what else that creepy woman had changed because I'd been grounded from going outside after causing that big commotion in the hallway. Though I doubted she would really go through much trouble to move me to a whole other city.

Would she?

Mother laughed lightly. "Of course not sweety. We live in Forks, Washington."

I sat back in my seat and gripped the seat belt. No, I'm not frightened, nor am I upset. In fact I'm quite excited.

I've never had the opportunity to actually travel much, expect for moving to live in a different city, so really this is like moving schools twice for me. Something I've never done before, and in actuality I thought I was going to graduate from Newton High School.

Though when we finally pulled over to a store some of the excitement left me immediately.

Forks, Washington is not an interesting place. In fact it's about as interesting looking as Newton would be right about now. And it just so happens to be drizzling right now. I don't think it's ever rained this much in Newton before, heck the school would have flooded.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Mom opening my door, gently taking my hand and ushering me into the store. I had only gotten a few splashes of water here and there but that was okay. They'll dry soon enough.

I walked slowly down the aisle hand in hand with Mommy has she guided me to, hopefully, a decent assortment of clothing. Even though I didn't expect clothes I'd normally see in 2018, I expected something other than….this.

I scowled at the dress Mom went to first.

If Mother buys it I hope she keeps the receipt to return it because I'm not wearing it to school or nowhere near human existence.

Negatory.

* * *

 **Redone 3/18/18**

 **_Afrikaan_**

 **(1)- Beheer-** Control

 ** **keer die ouderdom** **om** -**Turn the age around.

 **(2) Perra -** Bitch

 **T-T I'm working so hard to get all these chapters redone so the story can flow more easily. Though I got a life outside of fanfiction so it's slow.**

 **Gotta make my money to keep buying chocolate covered pretzels to feed my addiction. ( - . - )**


	3. Part 2: Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Twilight.**

* * *

Redone

I woke up the second I'd felt a dip in my bed. So when a hand came down on my shoulder and gently shook me I simply lowered the cover that shielded my head from the cold temperature. My room is still dark and the only light coming from my a/c and the bright red numbers on my clock beside my bed.

The force on my bed went away. I blinked my eyes in confusion and my ear twitched when I heard a low click.

I closed my eyes in pain at the sudden light. Mere seconds later a weight settled onto my bed creating a dip and the springs in my mattress to groan.

I looked up groggily at the outline of the person in confusion, my brain slowly trying to piece together the reason why I was being awoken before the sun had even showed its face.

"Wake up honey. It's time to start getting ready for your first day of school. Aren't you excited?" I identified the voice as my mother. The woman who birth me, raised me, and who happens to also not see my logic and disdain from going to pre-k.

Pre-K...

I groaned and placed the covers over my head as an answer. Attempting to hide long enough until everyone forgets that I start school today.

Mom laughed before I felt her tug down at the covers gently, probably not wanting to hurt my fragile baby fingers. "Honey it's not that bad. It's a whole new learning experience for you."

I tried to sink deeper into my bed (if humanly possible) to escape her hands half-heartedly tugging at the layers of soft protection guarding me.

Finally removing the covers off of over my head, Mom helped me sit up against my headboard.

I yawned and wiped my eyes, reaching half-heartedly for my glasses before they were placed into my open palm. I blinked and put them on. "Thank you."

Mom shook my leg gently before standing up. "Come on sweetpea. Get dressed." Normally Mom would have helped me get dressed but that was before I'd aged all the way to sixteen before reverting back to childhood.

I'm a hundred percent certain I can now, this time around, dress myself for school. Even if it's at an insidious hour in the morning.

Are people really expected get up this early and be able to function.

Walking out, Mom left the door cracked open knowing I was only going to be tempted to fall back asleep if she'd fully shut the door.

"Oh how the hour of temptation is great Lord." I mumbled under my breath before forcing myself out of bed. It'll only be more trouble for myself if I missed the first day of school.

However, I'm still thinking of skipping somehow due to some last minute formulated plan out the top of my head..

I made my way towards my dresser. Having had all my clothes moved to the three bottom drawers so I could easily reach them a while ago. I reached first for my undergarments. Having taken a bath the night before I wouldn't need to shower this morning.

Though just to be safe an extra shower wouldn't hurt.

Picking up my simple outfit that consisted of green shorts and a dark yellow t-shirt. I quickly made up my bed before placing my outfit out onto my now made up bed. I turned to my nightstand and grabbed my eyeglass cleaner wipes. Proceeding to clean my glasses. It doesn't take long and in record time I'd made my way towards the bathroom.

Maybe if I got clean quick enough I can lay back down for a small nap.

The whole walk I'd been very tempted to turn around, run back and hide under my warm covers and just rest my head.

Opening the bathroom door I quickly made my way inside. I shut the door softly behind myself, knowing my parents don't like when I slam door. I opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled my lotion out ahead of time so I wouldn't have to reach for it after I shower. Though my shortness wouldn't have made that much of a problem anyways.

I paused suddenly and turned to look at the cabinet before tapping my chin thoughtfully.

Hmm...why not?

* * *

I smirked to myself, feeling a sense of great pride at my genius hiding place. Dad and Mom would never think to look for me here.

"Hehehe." I smirked deviously cupping my hands over my mouth.

It's currently 6:30 A.M in the morning and I'm hiding from my parents under the bathroom sink. I've spent thirty minutes hiding under a sink.

Why?

The reason is obvious, they are trying to force me into pre-k. A grade much lowers than my intelligence level indicates.

I pushed my glasses up further onto my face before they could slid down completely off my face. I would need to talk to Mom about getting different glasses. I can't keep pushing these glasses up every few seconds.

However, my pride slowly drained away at each passing second because really? This is pathetic. Hiding under the sink to avoid going to school...yeah pathetic sounds about right to describe this situation.

"Oh my gosh." I groaned dropping my head into my hands.

I seriously didn't think this through. I had just decided this as a spur of the moment thing. It'd seemed like a pretty good (risky) idea at the second I'd gotten the idea but now...

When Mom had stepped out of the bathroom after assuring I was really indeed awake and about to take my shower, I'd hide under the bathroom sink. Now I'm going to have to hid in here all day 'cause if-no when they find me I'm getting the beating of my life.

"God, I didn't think this through." I shaking my head and clasping my hands in a prayer position.

I closed my eyes. "Welp, time to pray 'cause I'm testing my life again."

It's always been a bad habit of mine of trying to hide to avoid going to school. I'd even hid under my bed once to avoid going to school. Of course, I'd been caught because I had moved a soda can onto the table in my room that hadn't been there before that moment.

I still haven't discovered the reason why I had kept doing dumb, obvious things to get caught.

"Maybe I should do a study on that. Why the smartest people be getting caught on the dumbest stuff." I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

I screamed when suddenly the door was pulled open and I tried scooting further away to the back. I stopped squirming and turned my head to see that it was only Josh when I heard his familiar/signature sigh.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Oi, go away."

I paused thoughtfully. "Hey, how did you know to guess here?" I asked curious.

"Voices doesn't normally come out from under the sink. Dummy." Josh answered and I felt like slapping my forehead.

Of course, I was being too loud.

Josh frowned at me. He dropped down onto his knees so we were on somewhat even eye level.

"Mom's getting annoyed at you. You're taking a long time and it's almost time to go." Josh said and I looked at him incredulously.

"No, really?" I whispered sarcastically underneath my breath. I'd been hiding underneath the sink for quite some time with nothing important to really think about. Well until near the point where I'd gotten discovered.

"No."

I looked at him blankly. "What?

Josh sat down on the floor crossing his legs criss-cross applesauce. Leaning his head onto his open palm. "I'd said it in hopes you'd get out quicker."

It was now my turn to frown at him. "Stupid." I yawned tiredly. "Now go away. You're attracting attention."

I would have laughed at his face expression if I hadn't seen his hands creep forward towards me as if he's about to do something.

I pushed myself backwards but stopped because I really don't want to screw up the pipes connected to the sink. I glare at him and snapped. "Don't touch me."

"I'm so scared." Josh said and I might have believed him if he didn't have that stupid Shikamaru lazy face. Come to think of it Josh's personality does slightly remind me of Shikamaru.

He grabbed onto my shirt and I fought back with minimal effort seeing as I was encased in a small space and fighting back too hard might lead to injuries I'd rather avoid in life or damages I couldn't possibly hope to pay for.

It doesn't take very long for Josh to have already placed me on the outside of the bathroom sink and I feel like crying when Mom walked by the bathroom doorway and spotted me.

"Alexander Williams."

I really did start crying then. I knew I shouldn't have hid for so long, now I'm going to be in trouble for trying to skip school and being disobedient.

I pulled on Josh's cheeks as hard as I could. "I blame you for this!"

Josh started to slap my hand. "Ow! Mom! Alex's hurting me!"

"Alex let go of your brother and come here right now." Mom said with a deep scowl on her face, frustration and anger clearly visible.

"I'm scared!"

"Alex!"

* * *

I'm most certain I might have resembled an angry animal with how much I've growled silently and pushed myself into a corner away from *shudder* the kids I was to from now on refer to as classmates.

After having been discovered and dragged off to the kitchen to eat and get dressed, while being watched like an owl, I decided that trying to skip school really isn't worth the stress. Even though, I won't be missing anything I don't already know. Having to wear this hideous ruffled dress was punishment enough to not try this again.

Bright pink ruffles on the short sleeves and a matching level of gross color green. I feel like some kind of hideous frog witch. Not a princess but a stereotypical witch.

I pushed my glasses further up on my face and scowled deeply at the disturbing sight before me.

There are children that appears to be my age, however I highly doubt they have the smarts I possess, grouping in circles, some running around touching whatever. I could only imagine all the germs they've attracted just that quickly touching all those things one after the other.

Yuck. Disgusting human filth.

Especially the snot nosed child (literally) picking his nose on the center of the floor.

"Hey there sweetpea. How come you're not trying to talk with some of the other children?" The teacher, who I'd hadn't noticed during my scowling, approached me and she had bent down onto her knees to be on eye level with me.

Apparently the teacher had taken notice of my clear displeasure of my current position.

I hesitated slightly, not knowing how to word my sentence without making it sound too rude or too bratty. "These children are germ infested and I have no desire to be near them."

Well atleast I tried to make it sound less harsh.

My teacher, was extremely taken aback and almost lost her balance. I suppose she wasn't used to a four-year-old displaying such emotions or vocabulary such as mine before now.

I allowed her the time to recollect herself. My right leg crossed over my left leg, crossing my elbows on the table.

"That's not very nice to say about others, ." Ms. Cobbler said sternly and I agreed with her. However, the truth isn't always nice. Something which I learned in seventh grade.

I didn't want to start an argument with the teacher on my first day. Not because I was afraid of getting in trouble but because it would obviously disappoint my parents. So I decided to just nod my head and look guilty. "I'm sorry."

Ms. Cobbler looked proud of herself and I felt like chuckling but I held it in. She really doesn't get that I really did just play her, but that's okay. As long as I'm not getting in trouble it's all good.

She stood up and clapped her hands. She waited until the children had quieted down before speaking. "Okay, children, take your seats." The kids all started to move to the seats where their name was posted on top the desk.

To my extreme displeasure the snot nosed brat that was picking his nose sat across from me. I looked at the teacher to find that she had her eyes turned to our direction with a hard expression on her face daring me to say something to the germ infested creature across from me.

I swallowed hard and turned stiffly towards the board after reading the kids name.

Tyler Crowley.

Turning back to face the board again after resisting the urge to turn and frown at him just on the principle of it. Though what I looked like frowning at a kid with close to none brain cells. Hopefully he doesn't come anywhere near my desk today or me…..

Oh my dear God, he wiped it on his desk.

Ms. Cobbler beamed down widely at everyone and I had to really think if she actually loves her job or if that's a fake smile.

"Since today is the first day of school I'd like for everyone to come up and introduce themselves one at a time so we can all get to know each other." addressed us. Small murmurs spread throughout the class and some kids shifted nervously.

I knew it. Honestly I really did see it coming, it's a classic teacher move. Heck, I can't even be mad at her. It's a sound idea and a good way to get the kids to know each other while also helping yourself learn their names.

I'm not even going to bother remembering their names though. That'll be one to wait on.

* * *

When Mom finally picked me up from that unsanitary place used to educate children I'd ran and hugged her leg, borderline wanting to just cry.

My day had went smoothly, with minor incidents (I didn't push Mike when he'd gotten too close, he'd simply tripped.)

Mom smiled and picked me up, placing me on her hip. She kissed my cheek and I giggled.

"How was my little girl's first day?" Mom asked making her way towards her car. She'd had to stop to allow an car to pass.

I hugged my arms around her neck not wanting to fall and test my nonexistent landing skills. "My day was different."

True, my day was different in a way. I wasn't just staying at home practicing my writing skills, cleaning, caring for my appearance or my favorite of all, annoying Josh. Instead now to fill most of my free time I'd have class and homework that's supposed to be challenging for a ordinary child.

I'm not an ordinary child.

"Did you enjoy your classes?" Mom asked setting me down in front of the car door and I opened it. Climbing into the babysit (I insisted on buckling myself in from the moment I'd discovered I needed to ride in one) and buckled myself in.

"Yuck." I stated as Mom shut the door and started walking around the car to get to the driver side door. I turned to look at Josh when he chuckled.

"Yo." I said raising a hand.

Josh raised his hand back in a familiar way as mine. "Yo."

Mom opened the door. Buckling her seatbelt, checking her rearview mirror, the side mirrors before turning around fully to glance at me and Josh. She nodded her head really quickly before checking left and right.

"Got it on my side." I said checking my side even though she was already backing up. It's out of habit to check the side I'm on because before I was reverted back to a child I had gotten into my fair share of accidents in a car. Heck even flipped in a side-by-side once.

Quite exciting but scary nonetheless.

Mom began the semi-short drive back to the house once we'd finally made it out of the driveway of the prison I was forced into serving time in. Codename Forks Elementary School.

I saw Mom glance into the rearview mirror and our eyes meet.

Mom smiled at me but I could tell it was stressed. I furrowed my eyebrows. What's bothering Mom?

Mom sighed before smiling a bit more sincerely. "So did you like your teachers?"

Me and Josh exchanged glances and I nodded for him to go first about his day instead of me. Frankly, mine was just flat out boring. I could have sworn I fell a sleep a few times.

"I guess they're good." Josh answered shrugging his shoulders.

I expected that answer because it's only the first day of school. Teachers aren't going to show their true evilness on the first day, they wait till the right moment to strike.

"Her names . It makes me hungry." I said frowning. To be honest, that's all I really had to say. I'm not going to tell a whole backstory on one teacher that gave me homework on the first day. With some "tell me a little about yourself, your age, dislikes, likes, and favorite foods."

She can miss me on all that. She should have asked us all that information while doing those introductions in the beginning of class.

"Did my two angels make any friends today?" Mom asked half paying attention to us and the road.

I looked at Josh signaling for him to go first because I didn't make any friends. I made some enemies though. (I didn't mean to push Mike)

Josh glared at me before turning his gaze to outside the window. I raised my hands in surrender.

"I made one friend...kind of." Josh finally answered.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Kind of?" I questioned.

Josh sighed. "Well my friend is really confusing and crazy so I can't tell when she's joking or if she's serious."

I quirked an eyebrow. Normally I was expecting another boy his age, not a wild girl by the sound of it. "Oh it's a her?"

Mom's smile brightened considerably. "Oh hush, now who is it?" She asked turning the car into our driveway.

"Leah Clearwater."

Mom frowned thoughtfully. "Doesn't she go to the school in La Push honey?" Mom turned off the car then unbuckled her seatbelt. "Why would she be in Forks?"

Josh shrugged. "It looked like her mom was dropping off something for a different class I guess. It was recess time and we just played."

I wiggled uncomfortably in my seat. "Great, Lazy here made a friend. Woo, huzzah but can we go in the house now?" I asked impatiently. I never liked sitting in the car waiting after it was turned off.

Mom gave me a stern look and I did what I hoped was an top-notch replica of a embarrassed looked. Assuming it worked because she just sighed and got out of the car after Josh shot me a look and got out himself. I glared at his legs ignoring the envy to the best of my abilities.

 _One day Alex, one day._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to please take some time out of your day to please review telling me your thoughts or just how you feel about this chapter.**

 **I read all reviews and I appreciate the two I have so far and I pray they still stay interested in this story.**


	4. Part 3: Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Age 5**

"Just a little closer…" I said concentrating really hard on the task at hand. My hand clenching the smooth art utensil pressed hard, unintentionally mind you, on the paper. Trying to go as slow and get as close as possible to the black curved line that stood out with the white background.

Two weeks ago I had approached Mom and asked for a box of crayons and a coloring book. Of course I hadn't gotten it until just recently even though she's been to the store grocery shopping about five times since me asking. Trips I don't tag along with unless forced to by Mom because I couldn't be by myself.

I know you're wondering why doesn't Josh go too because he can't be left alone home either.

 _Strange right._

Havening gone outside the lines once again unintentionally, I flipped the page of my coloring book in annoyance.

I would have started coloring the large flower if not for Mom calling my name.

Putting up my crayons and closing my coloring book, forgetting to mark my page; I stood. "Coming Mother!" I shouted opening my already cracked door.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw my mother sitting at our small dining room table with an Indian woman and a small boy that looked about my age. What really caught my attention is not the strangers but the dishes on the table covered in paper foil and warm smell.

 _Food._

It's actually kind of funny how instead of worrying over the fact that one of the two strangers in my house gave off a weird vibe, I am more focused on the food.

Mother chose that moment to notice me. "Oh, dear this is Sarah Black and her youngest boy Jacob." Instead of lingering in the doorway shadowed over like a creep, I went over to stand in front of my mom.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Black," I said smiling in a way I hoped is sweet and innocent. On the inside, I'm ashamed to admit my vocabulary turned vivid.

 _No._

I'm supposed to be avoiding the main characters and whatever else went along with the main characters.

Including their parents.

There are a few things I've realized about the book Twilight is that the author is a complete lunatic to give hormonal teenagers with issues overpowered abilities. Creating Vampires that may or may not come with special... _quarks._ Not just quarks but strength and immortality. Twilight is and will always be a danger zone and danger usually followed those associated with the main characters.

My solution was simple. Avoid them and try to survive vampires, move somewhere sunny, and a place as boring and as active as possible.

* * *

How I came to sitting across from a shy boy with shoulder-length black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, a plain pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a faded dinosaur on it is not really the main concern.

Jacob Black at first glance is nothing special I've realized and if I didn't know all the problems that will gravitate around him in the future I would have to say he's very forgettable. His presence is barely even here and if I were to look away for a second I vaguely wondered if I'd forget he is sitting across from me.

Another shy and boring kid that would have probably grown up a basic man and lived a content life.

 _If not for what's flowing through his veins. Just waiting for the perfect moment to activate. Like a lysogenic virus cycle, sad._

I'd have to admit I am a little freaked sitting cross-legged in front of a wolf-man, well wolf-child, person.

"Ugh…"

I stopped surveying him like a new coloring page and actually looked him in the eyes.

"My mom told me it's rude to stare," Jacob said with a small voice. He was fidgeting in his spot.

I nodded my head in agreeance. "Yeah so did mine." I then went back to wondering if his blood cells are a bit different than a regular person. If he was cut would he heal quickly now before his first transformation? Would he still have better hearing than the average person? Even though the author empathized on their _certain_ qualities after shape-shifting, would they still at least have something that's giving them an extra boost before shape-shifting.

Honestly, I don't even think it can be called shape-shifting. More like upgrading in a way. If they just changed shape they'd still retain the same abilities, yet shifting enhanced their certain attributes.

 _Curious._

"You're creepy."

I tsked. "And you're the one to judge?" I whispered underneath my breath. I also concluded that his voice is quite annoying.

Jacob's face scrunched up. "What?"

Smiling widely I said, "Nothing!" in a quick manner. I leaned back on my hands yawning. "Anyways, what happened to your shyness a second ago? When Mother sent us to get acquainted you'd just blushed and followed me to the living room." I inquired, not really curious, just wanting to make conversation.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Even though he said that I had an idea of what he thought of me.

We sat in awkward silence because I didn't want to get _acquainted_ with one of the people I'm meant to avoid and Jacob's reason must revolve around me not being a boy. Eventually, the silence got boring and I realized Mom might get worried if it's quiet for too long.

I dragged my tongue against the roof of my mouth slowly before dropping it. The click seemed louder than what it really was with being the only sound.

I turned my faked interested gaze back to him. "Yo, you like legos and trucks?" I asked.

Jacob nodded his head. "I like trucks more than legos." A beat of silence passed between us. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" I asked stretching my toes out.

He paused. "Like legos and trucks." I took note how he sounded hopeful. Poor kid probably wanted to at least have something to talk about.

"No."

He sputtered. "Than why did you ask me?" Jacob exclaimed confused.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Bored."

"You're creepy," he said with a troubled look on his face.

"Thank you."

When Jacob slide back further to get away from me I may have smiled, but only a little. If my spontaneous plan just worked then Jacob Black, future shapeshifter thinks I'm a weirdo and to avoid social interaction with me.

* * *

When Sarah, who I only talked to for a total of probably five minutes, left with her little shapeshifter I relaxed my tense posture. I felt my mom put her slender fingers on my shoulders.

"So honey, how was Jacob? Did you make a new friend?" Mom asked sweetly.

I turned around inside her grip to face her bending my neck back. I faked a sad smile and tried to look disappointed. "I'm sorry Mother, but Jacob and I don't really click." Hopefully, she buys it and I'll see less of Jacob, which means I'll be closer to following my solution.

Today is just a minor setback. I'm determined to be a nonexistent character that's just there. Nothing more and nothing less.

Mom furrowed her brows before sighing. She rubbed my arms up and down in a soothing manner. "Well honey, don't feel sad. It's perfectly natural for young boys and girls at your age to not really, what was the word you said?- Oh, that's right _you two didn't_ **_click_**."

At that moment I had thought that'd be the last I'd seen of Jacob Black for a while. I thought we'd go back to no interactions with storyline characters and just be a family with their own issues….Sadly Mother dearest next words 'bout stopped my heart.

"Did you know Jacob's and your's birthday is on the same day?" Mom asked and I faked excited surprise.

"I have a birthday twin!"

Mom smiled at something excitedly. "Yes! And since my baby girl's big six turning is in only three months I decided. Sarah and I talked, we want to have a shared birthday party for both of you." I gasped.

I think Mom took my gasp for a happy inhale but no no no no. My face contoured into uncontained horror and fear.

 _Danger...danger! danger danger danger! No. If my family is already in danger of being sucked dry but some rampant vampire! Getting to close to the main characters doubles the danger._

I couldn't have suspected this was just the beginning of my crazy events forced upon by an afro talking skeleton.

* * *

 **Past Midnight**

"David we can't keep living like this. We're barely getting by on coupons and low paying jobs. The Blacks sent us food because they _noticed_."

I frowned, slowing my past down to a slow walk before I stopped completely.

Mom?

It's about twelve something a.m in the morning on a Friday and I had gotten out of bed to use the bathroom considering I couldn't hold it in as my teenage self could.

What were they discussing in such hushed voices?

Curiosity brought me closer to my parent's bedroom door than what I considered a safe distance to be eavesdropping.

I heard my dad heave a deep sigh. "Baby, it's going to be okay. I went to my boss today and asked about a raise. I don't know about his decision yet but I have a good feeling." Hearing my mom hiccup I realized at some point she'd started to cry. "It's okay baby. It's okay. My God will sustain us."

Mom groaned in frustration. "David, you keep talking about this God that's supposed to be all that but we're still in debt, the house is barely making it, my car is about to break down, we can barely afford money for simple toys!" Mom said in a rushed whisper. "I know you believe in your god baby but how can I have faith when everything seems to be going downhill? How?"

Whatever my dad was about to say would have to wait because I accidentally stepped on a squeaky part of the floor. Knowing I've been discovered I faked yawning and rubbing my eyes while walking into their room.

I blinked my eyes as if to clear them and then I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry I thought this was the bathroom." It's a good thing I am young enough to get away with excuses like that.

When I said that the breath my parents seemed to be holding exhaled and I felt relieved I hadn't been caught listening in on an obviously private conversation.

* * *

It's been two days since I had overheard my parents' hush-hush conversation and it got me thinking.

I know stuff that hasn't even happened yet...I know inventions that haven't been released, songs, movies, lotto numbers, the list is endless really. There's a way for me to earn money now, but how and where do I even start?

 _I'm a five-year-old with the brain of a late teenager yet I'm still stumped on how to earn the big bucks. Shameful and highly angering._

Which leads me to my current position. Laid out on my bed with the lights turned off staring at the ceiling like it'd have all the answers. I was prepared to continue with my hopeless wondering if not for the swift kick in my side that sent me rolling onto the floor.

Before I could let out a yelp of pain, a bony hand covered my mouth. I found myself staring at the very thing that I despised. The pain in my side dulled with each passing second and was replaced with anger….wraith.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Calming myself down because I was beginning to sin.

 _This demon wants me to sin. To corrupt my soul and pull me further from God._

It happened as if somebody had grabbed the skeleton's afro and yanked. She fell back onto the ground and her bony hand that had connected with my skin had magically been lit on fire.

Turning over onto my stomach I gasped deeply. Sitting up I positioned myself so I was sitting on my butt. My whole body had started to feel like dead weight and sluggish.

Skeleton Demon stood up so quickly it made me dizzy. She looked at the burning bone. For a good solid minute, her hand burned before slowly going out. During that time I'd made my way to the other side of the room in front of my opened window.

 _This demon just had to block the doorway._

It wiggled its' fingers to experiment and one fell off turning into dust. That seemed to anger it. It's empty eye hole sockets seemed to zero in on me. "Every time I see you, the more I hate you." her-no _its_ voice sounded like talking underwater.

I pursed my lips refusing to lower myself to talk to a demon. Instead, I took to frowning deeply and trying to calm my heart. I'm sure I'm about to have a heart attack.

For a second the skeleton paused before making a disappointed noise. "You're very weak and disgusting," it said those words as if they were the common facts; not insults.

I closed my eyes and started to pray.

"I told you I'm not a demon. Even if I may be dead that doesn't mean I'm some kind of demon." It said irritated. "I hope you can actually understand me 'cause I refuse to use somebody mentally retarded."

"I'm not mentally retarded and I wouldn't let you ever use me. Now get out of my house, demon." I said boldly. Swallowing my spit I took a step forward. "You're not welcomed here and you never will be."

If the skeleton had a face I'm sure it would have glared me to death, but it didn't. So I stood with false confidence. When she didn't leave but instead started to take quick steps towards me; my heart stopped before beating so quickly it hurt.

Suddenly a bright blue and pink light shone and engulfed my entire room. I shielded my eyes from the radiant light with my arms. Suddenly a pain erupted between my breasts and before I could cry out remained if my strength left me and my vision went black.

* * *

When I woke up to being trapped in a floating cage surrounded by nothing but forest I had panicked. Maybe peed a little when I saw the skeleton sitting on a stump; twirling its' umbrella slowly.

 _Who wouldn't?_

I flung myself back against the furthest cage wall away from the demon. My eyes moved hurriedly around the cage looking for an opening to escape. I started kicking at the bars with all my strength. It got me nowhere because I never did leg strength exercises. I mainly focused on my stomach and butt.

 _I guess vanity really did get me killed 'cause I'm about to die at the tender age of five._

Starting to cry tears of frustration I kicked harder at the bars. My blind attempts at escaping caused me to kick the bars wrong and my ankle protested immediately. I just solved that problem by kicking with the other leg.

My anger only increased when I saw it just staring at me amusedly. I glared at it. "Let me go now," I commanded before kicking some more.

It hummed a happy tune; which is completely out of the scene for the mood. "No, I don't think I will."

I started to suck in deep amounts of air. "What?" I could barely get the word out.

"I think the cage suits you. Caged like the filthy animal you are." It started to laugh like it was some joke. "Caged like an animal! Perfect! Perfect!" It leaned back on the stump and waved the umbrella around wildly. "Filthy, filthy animal!"

My body started to shake in rage. "I hate you...I hate you!" I leaned forward and gripped the cage bars with my small hands. "Go back to hell! Damn you!" One of my hands rubbed my aching chest with pressure. The pain I'd felt before I supposedly fainted dulled to a small ache now. Not painful but just enough there to be a bother. "What did you do to me?" I started to scratch the section between my non-existent breasts vigorously.

It sat up abruptly and I flinched back on reflex. "It's not what I did; but what you did years ago."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, talking to this lowly demon now?"

I moved back and hung my head in shame. "I thought you said you weren't a demon."

"I'm not. I'm a dead person unable to move on." I looked up quickly at her. It paused before standing up. Walking in front of the cage it came to an abrupt stop before turning it's back to me. "I was brought here years ago just like you. I discovered why I was sent here and when I tried to...finish why I was sent here, I died." She gripped her umbrella handle tighter. "Ever since that day I've been using people like you to finish my mission." She turned back to face me. "You discover the stones I once did and they choose you." she pointed to the spot on my chest that itched. "The stones are now in your body and the only two ways for them to leave is either you die or complete the mission I and many others have failed."

"If somebody has powerful as you failed then what makes you think I can even do it?! Better yet what is this crazy mission you keep going on about?" I moved to stand. "I thought it was you who brought me back into this crazy book. Now you're going to lie and say it wasn't you?!" I glared clenching my fists.

"No, it was indeed I who brought you here." She hummed thoughtfully. "Aren't you happy though? I gave you the chance to see your dead brother and father; the chance to let them live." the cage around me disappeared and I dropped roughly to the ground. "In exchange, all you have to do is complete the mission assigned to you, then you and your family are free."

I bristled. "You brought my family into this!"

"They can die. They don't know about vampires and the other horrid creatures in this world." she started to hum that annoying tune again. "If I remember correctly, Forks is close to one of the main attractions on the dinner list for _creatures_."

I gulped, knowing what she was saying to be true. A lot of stuff happens in Forks, Washington but that only mainly happens because of Isabella. I just want to get my family far _far_ away from this place. I finally have my entire family back, sure we have financial problems but that can always be fixed. Making up my mind I opened my mouth.

"What is this mission?"

She laughed happily. "It's simple really." She floated and my body was engulfed in a calming blue color. "But people like you couldn't understand the full mission so I'll dumb it down enough for you."

I grinned my teeth at her insult to my intelligence.

"Save Sarah Black."

I froze. "Oh hell _no_." I slumped down onto the floor again before feeling nauseated. "That makes no sense." I gripped my head in my open hands. "Sarah hasn't even been alive long enough for people like you to have failed to save her."

She scoffed then at me. "See, this is why I said dumb people like you wouldn't understand the complete and a _ctual_ mission." She walked over to me and I threw myself or tried to throw myself across the room. Unfortunately, she caught me by my arm and hauled me to my feet roughly. "For _now_ you focus on saving Sarah Black's life."

Getting frustrated with her treatment I went to scream, something I realized I should have been done minutes ago, but she clamped my lips together with her bone finger and thumb. My eyes widened in shock and pain because I could feel the skin on my bottom lip being pushed tightly into my upper lip.

She shook my head side-to-side with her fingers and I moved with her; scared that if I tried to resist my lips would be ripped off. "No screaming. Screaming makes me violent." She pressed my lips harder together. "No screaming?"

Without thought, I nodded my head rapidly.

"Besides If your parents had rushed inside here now, I'd already be gone." She released my lips then and I cupped my mouth with both my hands. "Then you'd have to explain this without sounding like a mentally unstable child."

I had the sickening feeling that me doing that wouldn't have stopped her from getting to my lips if she really wanted to.

She walked away from me and when she moved I only just noticed the floors didn't squeak when she moved. "I'll be back in next month's time. Try not to die of stupidity before then." She stopped in front of my door before looking over her shoulder and her jaw dropped with a click of bones rubbing together. "Oh, and do have a way to save dear Mrs. Black."

When she disappeared I felt my body still stay tense, and still too scared yet to move. Fat ugly tears and snot rushed down my face. I felt completely hopeless and vulnerable every time I'm confronting by her or reminded of my physical state.

I couldn't stay like this. It'll drive me insane before Sarah even has a chance to die.

* * *

 **2019 and I've realized this story hasn't been updated in a while. I'm sorry about that.**


	5. Finding Direction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Age 5**

I found myself pouting and slumped in Mama's car as we parked in the Black's driveway to my doom.

Okay, a little overdramatic but it still stands that I'm totally going to hate my life the more I'm around these people. It's not that they're bad but the fact that they attract bad things like it's going out of style.

"Honey, stop slumping in your seat." Mom reprimanded me softly as she turned off the car.

Straightening up in my seat, I couldn't stop the groan from passing through my lips.

Mom's eyes pinned me to my spot and I epp'ed in surprise as Josh snickered in amusement as Mom scowled at me. "What has gotten into you, young lady? You've been in this funk ever since last week."

My face flushed at being called out on my behavior. "I'm not feeling well." My eyes lowered and it isn't a lie because I'm not feeling well. My fingers dug into my skin as dread and anger boiled in the pit of my stomach.

My family's life depended on this Sarah Black woman living.

Resentment towards this lady I barely even knew filled my chest and I hated how I wished that she just didn't exist at all. Why was Sarah Black so important anyway? Is Jacob having a mom throughout his years really going to change that much?

Or will it change something just enough and why is that demon willing to threaten my entire family over her?

There is no way I could even do what I've been tasked with because 1) I have no clue when she is going to die, 2) I have no clue when she is going to die, and 3) how do you stop something you can't control?

Before I could get too far lost in my head Josh slapped my arm. "The rain's slacking. Mom said we are going to make a dash for it."

Looking out the car window I confirmed what my brother was saying to be true. It didn't bother me much as it would have in my past life. My hair is no longer permed but natural, two big puffballs, so water wouldn't do much to any harm. The water would dry from my clothes fairly quickly; the Black's kept their small house dry and warm.

Don't get me wrong though, I don't care much for the rain and I will never be caught outside standing in the rain for any reason.

"Okay, when we get inside I better not see any attitude from you." Mom pointed at me and Josh smirked. "Either of you." He stopped smirking.

Our 'yes ma'am' was in unison and she nodded. On the count of three, we were dashing for the ramp to the Black's house and the man known as Billy was already opening the door ushering us in.

Thankfully they didn't have a large driveway or a long ramp or else we'd look like some rats right about now.

My hands were warmed by the plate of food I held as a hospitality gift, because who just comes over without bringing food.

Jacob's dad, Billy, smiled in that wide invitingly open way that eased some of the tension from my shoulders. "Darn Washington weather." Mom laughed politely even though I could tell the weather had dampened her mood slightly. Taking Mom's own pot from her hands, which gave him good points in my eyes, he held the heavy pot with one hand and shook Mom's hand with the other. "Pleasure that you could come over. Sarah's been dying to get the kids together."

I'm glad Josh is standing basically in front of me because I flinched terribly at his intended joke.

 _And the tension is back._ I thought with grim amusement.

My mind went on autopilot as Billy called out to announce our arrival to Sarah, he then led us to the kitchen where Josh and I set down our containers.

"It's nice to see you two trouts again."

We both expertly ignored the fact that he did just call us a type of fish and responded like the respectful children we were. "It's good to see you too, sir."

Billy sent Mom an amused look, "How do you do it?" He asked scratching his head and she laughed.

"Bring them up the way they should and they won't depart from it." Mom quoted and Billy grunted.

"Well, it's like you use some kind of behave magic on them. Why I can't even get my kids to say sir most of the tim-"

A sugary voice interrupted him, "Maybe it's because you insist on our children calling you Dada or Daddy all the time."

Behind Billy stood Sarah Black in all her earthly essence. Two young girls dressed in similar matching hideous dresses (1995 dresses, no clothes, are freaking ugly) stood on either side of the... _special_ boy. He wore casual shorts and a t-shirt.

The Black family, in conclusion, aren't something great or special appearance-wise. They are simply working-class native people the government doesn't like. Not world-changing or super powerful, at least not yet.

Billy scratched the back of his head in good-natured amusement. "Now Honey, I just wanna spoil myself a little."

She huffed with a gentle smile, with slight exasperation. Turning to my mama, she walked forward and embraced her. "Name, I'm so glad you could make it." She pulled back and looked around before frowning slightly. "It's a shame, Name couldn't make it today."

Mom smiled back. "I know,"

Not wasting another second Sarah turned towards Josh and me, my eyes averted quickly to her shirt. "And how are you two bundles doing?" She bent down, how nice of her, so we couldn't have to break our necks as we did with Billy.

Cursed height differences.

"I'm fine."

I nodded in agreement but I flashed a vibrant smile that I frequently used to charm adults. "I'm awesome ma'am!" I said sweetly to match my smile. I believe the full effect would have been better if my dress wasn't so old style and ugly.

An idea popped into my head then but before I could fully become lost in it, Sarah gestured towards her group of minions. "I don't believe you've ever been introduced to my angels Rachel, the oldest, and Rebecca, and the youngest Jacob."

Rachel and Rebecca waved and said a meek 'hi' as their names were called, but Jacob simply gave a half-assed waved that consisted of his hand being lifted then dropped just as quickly. I didn't pay much attention to Jacob, because seriously I'm supposed to be staying away from the dangerous plot of Twilight.

Rebecca and Rachel on the other hand, I can befriend them right? I mean sure they're both older than me, like four or five years by the looks of it, but I can get along with people older than me. I've lived twice now. Making friends shouldn't be a problem.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that I may have been throwing it back in every fangirl face at how I dismissed the opportune to befriend Jacob Black. However, he's just a little boy. Nothing interesting about him.

Well, except for those cells waiting to burst and mess him up.

* * *

Josh sat in the living room on the couch beside me. Jacob on the floor somewhere, while Rachel and Rebecca sat on chairs.

The room is silent save for the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the windows. Instead of sitting in awkward silence as the rest of the children in the room while the adults prepared the food, I looked around the inside of the Black's house.

I couldn't tell if it is arranged differently from the main plot's version, though it quickly bored me. The house walls were a rich shade of brown wood, animal fur mounted on the wall, and everything like a Black's house would look I guess. All nice warm tones, wonderful down to earth feel, and topped with photos of a happy family.

Didn't like or dislike it I found.

I played with the frills on my dress. "I like the color yellow," I stated with no real direction. I'm guessing Rachel also got tired of the silence.

"Red for me."

Nobody else supplied an answer. I think Josh just wasn't bothered enough to do something, he'd stayed up last night watching anime tapes.

I nodded preparing myself for what was about to come from my mouth. "The red on your floral lace dress really brings out your skin. The r-ruffles on the end are to die for." my tongue fumbled over the lie.

I hated how some dresses have ruffles laced onto the _waistline_ of old-style children's apparel. Those words seemed to do the trick because Rachel perked up at the compliment. Of course, she would, everyone likes being complimented.

She fiddled with the ruffles on her dress, then smoothed them down. "Thanks, Rach picked it out for me." My eyes went to Rachel who blushed under the attention.

"It was nothing..." She ducked her head shyly.

"No way, your dress is cute too Rachel." I supplied to get her to warm up to me also.

Before Rachel could reply bashfully, Josh intervened. "Jacob, you want to show me those toys you were talking about earlier?"

Jacob basically jumped up from the floor in relief and I realized that he was truly feeling awkward. "Yeah!" Then they both speed from the room while the girls and I sat in the living room talking about clothes and colors.

A truly somewhat boring conversation. I almost sighed in relief when Billy entered the livingroom announcing for dinner to be ready.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is shorter than the others by at least 1,000 words but I'm honestly kind of stumped on where I was taking this story.**

 **I was hoping that if I wrote that piece it would help me get back into the feel of what I was originally going for.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts on this so far. Like seriously I need it. Even if you have nothing to really comment on, please leave something like 'liked ur spelling' or 'wow didn't figure Rachel to be shy.' Anything plz.**

 **Thank you for reading this far and sticking with me. I truly do not deserve it and thank you to my new readers.**

 **Love you all.**


	6. Author's Note

**It pains me to write this but…**

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm writing this author's note to inform my precious readers on my multiple stories to inform you all that all story updates will dramatically slow down due to life, unfortunately.**

 **I'm in the process of creating an online business, along with establishing business with companies in my home town, along with research. The majority of my time is currently spent on research and building up, the rest is invested in my family and upcoming school year. This busy schedule does not allow me to write much to any if at all.**

 **However, I am still writing. Trust and believe I'm not slacking. I'm just not writing a lot in one sitting as I used to because my brain is cluttered with more pressing issues. I hope you can understand and still support my stories through this period in my life. Once I've completed my business I will personally invite you to explore my store. Maybe with a special code only for my fanfiction people. (*wink* *wink*)**

 **I'm also writing this note to ask (because I love talking to y'all) if you want me to post what I've already gotten written down as a sneak-peek into the next chapter?**

 **Thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this. I cherish, appreciate, and care about you.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **SuzyQbeats.**


End file.
